


Pieces of a Hole

by Starjargon



Series: 1001 drabbles [6]
Category: Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Anger, Another piece of a tape, Bullying, Double Drabble, Gen, Humiliation, It should ALWAYS be "yes means yes", It should never be "no means no", Objectification, Other, Rumours and Lies, based on the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: Hannah shows the school what they've made her into.NR for theme and slight language.





	Pieces of a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on my daily drabbles... Oops  
> I've only read the book, but I think it's ambiguous enough.

_I know you're all thinking that the rumours about me really were true, especially since "the incident." But if you believe that, you don't know what led to it._

_A group of guys passed me in the hall. A few whistled and one grabbed my hips as I walked past. I don't even know who. But the who doesn't matter._

_I looked back and they were_ all _laughing about it as they went outside. So, I decided to give them what they wanted._

_It had been especially cold that morning, and I had on even more layers than usual. With each step, another came off. Others were stopping to stare, but they just laughed and whispered and gawked._

_When I finally made it to the group, they were frozen in shock. Here was a girl they all thought they had a right to talk about and laugh at and touch, coming toward them in nothing but her bra and pants._

_What's wrong?_

_Why aren't you reaching out to touch?_

_No whistle for me?_

_Isn't this all I am to you? A body, not a person?_

_Because I was Hannah Baker._

_The slut._

_Ask anyone._

_They weren't laughing at me anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I wanted to give Hannah a chance to fight back somewhat, and this seemed like a good way for her to do it.


End file.
